Splatburger
O Splatburger é um restaurante em Hiddenville que apareceu pela primeira vez em Shred It Go. Ele serve hambúrgueres, batatas fritas, nachos, cupcakes, frango, tacos entre outros. O proprietário atual é a Sra. Wong. Na Splatburger, os clientes encomendam alimentos através de uma tela touchscreen e o alimento cai através dos tubos suspensos. Também possui calhas de lixo penduradas. História 2ª Temporada 'Shred It Go' *Splatburger foi introduzido pela primeira vez neste episódio com Jay Jay como gerente e Cassandra como trabalhador. *Max estava no Splatburger quando conheceu Cassandra e pediu-lhe um show no MKTO. *Phoebe conheceu MKTO no Splatburger. 'O Detetive Azul' *Max estava em um encontro com Maddy no Splatburger quando ele ficou azul. *Phoebe e Max estão proibidos de estar no Splatburger ao mesmo tempo. 'Meet the Evilmans' *Os Thunder Twins estavam saindo juntos no Splatburger quando encontraram o Link. *Phoebe e Link vão para seu primeiro encontro no Splatburger. *Hank e Mike Evilman perturbam o restaurante lutando com os tubos de comida. 'One Hit Thunder' *Link foi contratado para trabalhar no Splatburger. Ele usa seus braços elásticos para limpar os tubos de comida. *A banda do Max está em Splatburger quando Max apresenta Wolfgang, seu novo drama. *Jay Jay anuncia que o Splatburger audiciona bandas para jogar todos os sábados. As audições da Max's Band, mas Max aproveita a oportunidade depois de perceber que Phoebe está ferida porque Max leu sua láctea para a inspiração de letras. 3ª Temporada 'Preciso de um Tempo' *A Sra. Wong comprou Splatburger em sua busca para possuir todos os grandes restaurantes em Hiddenville. *Max não gosta do que Splatburger está oferecendo, então ele faz seu próprio pimentão, tornando a Sra. Wong com ciúmes. 'Date Expectations' *Phoebe configura Max e Allison para ir a um encontro no Splatburger. *Allison descobre que se você pressionar certos botões ao mesmo tempo, ele irá pedir legumes frescos para todos. *Hank leva Barb para uma data em Splatburger, mas quando Barb age como se ela não gosta, Hank finge que ele estava apenas passando. 'Babás de Cachorro' *Há um novo comercial da Splatburger onde a Sra. Wong anuncia isso como "carne caindo do céu", referindo-se aos tubos de comida Splatburger. *Doggin corre para Splatburger para carne. *Doggin Trashes Escritório da Sra. Wong em Splatburger 'Original Prankster' *Max e Allison vão para Splatburger por seu aniversário. *Max brincadeiras Evan pressionando os botões e usando sua Telecinesia para despejar comida em Evan. Isso incomoda a Allison. *Allison reúne algumas das vítimas de Max em Splatburger para mostrar que ele machuca as pessoas. Mas Max os brincade de novo. 'Chutes and Splatters' *Max descobre quando a Sra. Wong deixa Splatburger, então ele organiza um concerto ilegal para sua banda em Splatburger. *Simone pede Phoebe para Splatburger para o desempenho da banda de Max. *Simone é sugada para as calhas do lixo e Max e Phoebe se sugam também na tentativa de resgatá-la. 'Can't Spy Me Love' *Phoebe e Cherry estão no Splatburger quando percebem um novo menino bonito que Phoebe gosta de imediato. *Depois de abandonar Billy e Nora, Max faz uma performance de aniversário para crianças em Splatburger, mas ele é atacado pela equipe de greve da Liga dos Heróis. 'I'm Gonna Forget You, Sucka' *Barb e Hank pendem com Phoebe no Splatburger depois que ela está proibida de ver Cherry. 'Stealing Home' *A Sra. Wong realiza um concurso para escolher as novas pessoas para estrelar seu novo comercial Splatburger. *Barb compete com seus filhos Nora e Billy para ganhar o concurso. *Chloe gasta toda a equipe pedindo comida através dos tubos. Ela acaba ordenando muito comida do que poderia comer. 4ª Temporada 'Happy Heroween' *Splatburger é mais ou menos o mesmo na história assustadora "Monstermans" que o Dr. Colasso conta para Phoebe e Max. 'Thundermans: Expulsos' *Phoebe e Max acidentalmente acabam causando o Splatburger explodir depois de tentar resolver um problema com os tubos de entrega de alimentos. Mais tarde, a Sra. Wong acabou por repará-lo e reabri-lo. 'Max Futurista' *Hank, Barb e as crianças conhecem O Incrível Nico no Splatburger e pedem que ele faça seus truques mágicos em sua casa. Nico acaba chantageando seu pai pelo troféu de boliche. 'Ditch Perfect' *Splatburger hospeda um "Splazzday Night Live", que é uma sessão aberta para comediantes. Nora e Billy participam. *A Sra. Wong diz que dois ratos entraram em Splatburger, que se inicia como um começo de uma brincadeira, mas ela confirma que existem ratos no restaurante. 'May Z-Force Be With You' *O festival de flores anual Hiddenville está hospedado em Splatburger. Barb, a Sra. Wong e o Principal Bradford estão entre os concorrentes. Aparições 2ª Temporada *Shred It Go *O Detetive Azul *Meet the Evilmans *One Hit Thunder 3ª Temporada *Preciso de um Tempo *Date Expectations *Babás de Cachorro *Original Prankster *Chutes and Splatters *Can't Spy Me Love *I'm Gonna Forget You, Sucka *Stealing Home *Thundermans: Secret Revealed 4ª Temporada *Happy Heroween *Thundermans: Expulsos *Max Futurista *Date of Emergency *Ditch Perfect *May Z-Force Be With You Curiosidades *Link Evilman começou a trabalhar aqui no episódio One Hit Thunder. *O MKTO deu a Phoebe um show privado aqui. *Na banda One Hit Thunder Max pré-formada lá. *De acordo com Jay Jay, originalmente não havia como limpar dentro dos tubos. Link resolveu esse problema, usando seu poder de alongamento para entrar nos tubos, que foram revelados como sujos com muita comida de um dia presa no interior. *Splatburger é semelhante a Bots em Sam & Cat. *Jay Jay disse que Splatburger costumava ser uma fábrica de calçados. *Kira Kosarin mencionou no Twitter que a maior parte da comida da Splatburger vem do restaurante Astroburger. Categoria:Locais Categoria:Os Thundermans